


Adam and the Two Dumbasses

by Aeiouna



Series: The More The Merrier (Poly Ships) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Adam and the Two Dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faded_and_Fleeting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_and_Fleeting/gifts).



Adam shook his head and gave a deep, dramatic sigh as he leaned into the doorframe of the hospital room his boyfriends currently resided in. "So, what was it this time?"

A pause before an abnormally small voice said, "The dirt bike, tried to do a flip. It couldn't make the turn with the weight of both of us on it."

Then, the other voice, "It was Shiro's idea."

Adam walked into the room, leaning down to kiss both of them. "Of course it was Takashi's idea. I didn't think for a second that that one was Keith's."

Shiro tried to sit up and glared at Adam. "What do you mean by 'of course it was my idea'? It could have totally been Keith's, you never know!"

Adam linked his fingers of one hand with Keith's and ran his other hand through Shiro's hair. He chuckled at Shiro's suggestion. "Takashi, darling, when has it _ever_ been Keith's idea? I'll give you a minute to figure it out." He knew what the answer was going to be, he knew Shiro was going to rack his brain thinking about it, and he knew Shiro was gonna come back with his proverbial tail between his legs and tell him it's never been Keith's idea, ever. He knew Shiro, he's known Shiro pretty much his entire life.

He'd met Shiro in middle school, and they'd clicked instantly. They quickly became best friends, then were each other's gay awakenings. They dated all through high school, and college — which was where they met Keith. In their first year of grad school, Shiro had TA'd for one of Keith's classes, and Adam another. They had both found themselves independently attracted to Keith (and both had been out to each other as polyamorous since their second year of college, they were just waiting for the right guy to complete their throuple), so it was a no brainer that they added him in to their folds. He shared Adam's love of cooking ( _good_ , since Shiro sure didn't!) and Shiro's love of thrill seeking (Adam preferred... safer ways to pass his time).

They made the perfect trio.

Which brought them to where they were now: Shiro with a broken arm, sprained ankle, and black eye. Keith with a sprained wrist and a goose egg on the back of his head. And finally, Adam shaking his head knowing he's going to be taking care of these two idiots for a while.

"How, on any planet in the universe, did you think that flipping a _dirt bike_ with _two people_ was going to be a good idea?" Adam shook his head, "There was no way it was going to make that jump!"

"I'd done the calculations, factored in Keith's weight in the math," Shiro mumbled under his breath.

That sounded like his boyfriend, for sure. "Takashi. All the math and physics in the world can't account for real world factors. Did you factor in any wind resistance? Terrain? Margin of error for being off on the weight of either Keith or the bike?"

Shiro said no to all three. (Just as Adam had predicted.)

Adam buried his face in Shiro's neck and kissed it. "Please be careful next time. I don't want to lose both of my wonderful guys. Well, I don't wanna lose either of my beautiful guys, but definitely not both of you."

Shiro turned his head to kiss Adam's forehead. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Keith. Or you, honestly."

That got a smile out of Adam and he adjusted his glasses that had slipped off in his need to be close to Shiro. He then turned to give Keith some affection. That was another thing that made them all such good matches for each other: all three of them were good about loving equally, and no one ever got jealous (not seriously, anyway. They had a long standing joke about it, however.) "I'm so glad we just moved to the first floor apartment, because Takashi isn't getting up any stairs for the time being."

"You should have seen it though!" Keith laughed. "We almost made it!"

"Clearly, because you're both still alive," Adam chuckled. "You two are such idiots sometimes, I don't know how either of you made it to your twenties, but _God_ do I love you."

* * *

They never learn.

As soon as they were healed, they tried to apologize to Adam for being so reckless.

So they decided to cook lunch.

Shiro doesn't cook.

Shiro can't cook.

They're lucky that all Shiro did was set the burner on fire trying to deep the fish fillets (frozen) they were working with for lunch (Adam's favorite meal is fish and chips, he fell in love with it the semester he did abroad in the UK).

They put the fire out with some salt to smother it and Keith shooed him out of the kitchen to finish.

When Adam got home, he was kept distracted so he wouldn't see the mess in the kitchen, and thankfully lunch went otherwise off without a hitch. But he agreed to do the lunch dishes and walked into the kitchen to do so. He glanced at the stove. "Um, what happened here?"

Shiro looked down. "I tried to help cook. I set the burner on fire."

Adam wanted to give a smart retort, cause he knows Shiro knows he can't cook, but he was just so endeared by the fact Shiro made the effort that he just... he couldn't. "It's alright Takashi. You tried. And Keith was here to fix it, right?"

Shiro nodded.

"You're adorable. I love you."

* * *

It was Valentine's Day.

Shiro wanted to make it special. It was their first Valentine's Day as a throuple, so he wanted to go all out for the men that he adored more than anything.

Which is how he fell off of a chair setting up streamers and an "I love you" banner. He didn't hurt himself too much, but he did have to ice his temple for a while, which is where Adam and Keith found him.

"Shiro, what happened?" Keith dropped his bags and went over to him.

"What did you do, Takashi?" Adam asked as he followed Keith.

"I slipped and fell as I was putting up the banner over there," he pointed, with a sigh. "I'm such a failure, aren't I?"

Adam frowned and removed the ice pack from Shiro's head to kiss that temple before putting it back. "Of course not. It's the thought that counts. Except when you decide to be a daredevil. Then you're just a dumbass. But I love you. _We_ love you."

Shiro smiled. "I love you guys too."


End file.
